Jamais deux sans trois
by Anamaelia
Summary: Lily Evans, meilleure élève de Poudlard, cède enfin à James Potter. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais de récentes révélations remettent en question sa possible mise en couple. Et si sous ses grands airs de Gryffondor, Lily cachait des effluves de serpentard retord...? LE/JP/SS /!\ Slash
1. 1 - Tu sors avec lui ou pas?

Bonsoir à tous,

Eh oui, je suis encore vivante, et me voici avec une nouvelle histoire à chapitre. Rassurez vous, cette histoire est déjà finit donc elle sera publiée régulièrement, contrairement à ma mauvaise habitude... (Et pour ceux qui suivent, suivaient Mon Incroyable Songe, J'ai dans l'espoir de m'y remettre incessamment sous peu. Vraiment!)

Enfin, bref, parlons de ce nouveau projet, il s'agit en faite d'un défi qu'Erimana (anciennement CMGC) a relevé en même temps que moi. Vous le trouverez sur son profil sous le nom de **Souvenirs d'école**.

Voici les termes du contrat pour ce défi qui vient au départ d'un image trouvée sur internet (je posterai le lien sur mon profil sous peu).

Couple/Threesome : Lily / James / Severus

Conditions :  
5 chapitres de 1000 mots  
reprendre le dialogue de l'image

Phrases : (4+Dialogue de l'image)

 _\- you won't meet someone who is better educated and better with his tongue  
_ Vous (tu) ne rencontrerez (rencontreras) jamais quelqu'un d'aussi éduqué et d'aussi agile avec sa langue.

\- Le choix cornélien ne la rebutant pas.

\- Élémentaire mon cher Watson.  
\- c'est qui celui là?

\- Veut-tu m'épouser ?  
\- Non mais quelle idée, bien sur que non !

Traduction de l'image :

-Lily, combien as-tu eu de petit-copain avant James ?

-Pas beaucoup... Pour une raison quelconque, je n'ai jamais été beaucoup invitée à sortir. (?)

-Potter

-Snape

-J'ai entendu que O'Connor va l'inviter à aller à Préaulard. Ce serait une honte si il était à l'infirmerie ce week end.

-Considère cela comme fait. Tu t'es occupé de Williams ?

-Potion d'haleine de chien extra forte.

.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir...^^

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Titre : Jamais deux sans trois

Résumé : Lily Evans, meilleure élève de Poudlard, cède enfin à James Potter. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais de récentes révélations remettent en question sa possible mise en couple. Et si sous ses grands airs de Gryffondor, Lily cachait des effluves de serpentard retord...? LE/JP/SS

Disclamer : Comme d'ab, rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling, moi je ne fais que torturer ses persos...

Avertissements : Attention homophobe, s'abstenir! De plus, les relations à trois sont plus qu'explicites, vous êtes prévenu!

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Tu sors avec lui ou pas ?**

.

Lily naviguait sur un petit nuage. Eh, oui, elle avait fini par céder et s'était laissé séduire par James Potter. Oh, cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour. D'abord, le Gryffondor avait été des plus agaçant, toujours à pendre ses airs de tombeur et à se croire irrésistible. Non vraiment, si on avait demandé quelques mois plus tôt à Lily si elle sortirait un jour avec James, elle vous auraitt envoyé directement à St Mangouste, au service Psychomagique, rien que pour avoir suggéré l'idée. Mais les choses avaient bien changé. La guerre était aux portes de Poudlard, et James avait fini par murir.

Okay, elle ne sortait pas encore officiellement avec James. Juste que la veille au soir elle avait partagé un baiser avec lui. Certainement, qu'elle avait déjà commencé à fléchir avant, mais l'ambiance, le soir, le claire de lune, enfin quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait rapproché les deux jeunes gens, et Lily avait cédé. Oh, pas qu'elle le regrettait, ce baiser était sans aucun doute le meilleur de toute sa vie. Et s'il n'avait été que tendresse, il avait eu un avant-gout de passion prometteuse. Mais maintenant que la nuit était passée, et que l'instant magique avait fini par céder à la réalité, Lily était plus que soucieuse au sujet de la suite des évènements. Et ses craintes se confirmèrent à peine entrée dans la Grande Salle. Marlène, sa camarade de dortoir, et seule véritable amie à Poudlard, lui sauta littéralement dessus, complètement hystérique.

« Alors, comme ça tu as cédé à James ? Tu sors avec lui maintenant ? »

Lily poussa un profond soupire en s'installant à côté de son amie, avant de lui répondre.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Marlène. Puis-je savoir d'où te viens cette idée saugrenue ? »

« Saugrenue ?! Tout Poudlard est au courant que vous vous êtes embrassés James et toi hier soir ! »

« Ah, oui ? Tout Poudlard, hein ? »

Marlène hocha la tête de façon exagérée tout en se mordant les lèvres visiblement hésitante à attiser les braises qu'elle voyait courir le regard de la rousse flamboyante. Lily lui lança un regard avant d'hocher la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait de répondre à ses questions. De toute faço, plus elle attendait, plus Marlène semblait bouillir sur place. Elle n'aurait la paix que lorsqu'elle aurait satisfait la curiosité de son amie.

« Okay. Alors est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Marlène sautillait presque sur le banc.

« Le baiser est vrai, mais je ne sors pas avec James. »

Le ton de Lily était définitif.

« Comment ça ? Tu l'embrasses mais tu ne sors pas avec lui ?! Je ne te suis pas là ! »

« Hier soir c'était dans la magie du moment. Mais si je vais sortir avec lui, j'ai des conditions à poser. Et la première sera que je ne suis pas un trophée dans son tableau de chasse ! Il va devoir faire beaucoup mieux s'il veut effectivement sortir avec moi, et surtout faire preuve d'énormément de discrétion avec les autres quant à notre relation. »

Marlène pouffa de rire.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir lui apprendre sinon il n'y arrivera jamais… »

« En effet… »

L'après-midi même, Lily avait rendez-vous avec un Serdaigle de 7ème année, O'Connor si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, qui voulait une interview d'elle pour la Gazette de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, même si elle était sûre que le sujet de sa soi-disant mise en couple avec James Potter serait à un moment ou un autre le sujet de conversation, mais elle décida tout de même de s'y rendre plus tôt pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les élèves de Poudlard, tous âges et tous sexes confondus. Depuis le matin, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personne qui l'avait interpellée dans les lieux communs. Certains, juste pour lui poser La question, d'autres pour la menacer des pires tourments, et les derniers pour fondre en larmes. Autant dire que les deux dernières catégories étaient composées uniquement de filles. Bref, elle fuyait littéralement la foule à présent.

« Salut, William c'est ça ? Si tu as le temps, on pourrait faire cette interview maintenant. »

Le jeune homme blond cendré avec des yeux rieurs était en fait tout à fait charmant, si on occultait le fait qu'il était le concurrent direct de Sirius Black en matière de fille dans son lit.

Ce dernier sourit à la jeune fille, d'un sourire pas si innocent que ça, et accepta d'emblée.

« Alors,» Dit-il alors qu'elle s'installait dans un fauteuil face à lui « Lily, combien as-tu eu de petit copain avant James ? »

Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, Lily répliqua immédiatement :

« Je ne sors pas avec James… »

Avant de se rendre compte que la question n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle qu'on lui posait sans cesse depuis le matin.

« Oh… Pas beaucoup… Pour une raison quelconque, je n'ai jamais été beaucoup invitée à sortir. » Finit-elle par répondre.

« Etrange… » Murmura O'Connor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Lily peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Je disais que c'est étrange. Une belle fille comme toi devrait avoir des centaines de soupirants. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, peu habituée à de pareil compliment.

« Alors tu sors avec lui ou pas ? » demanda O'Connor très intéressé par la question.

Malgré l'agacement que suscita la question chez elle, Lily ne put empêcher un sourire à la limite du sadique fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle ne sortait pas avec James du moins pas encore même si elle savait que c'était un avenir fort probable. Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de la tête du jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui avait asséné ses quatre vérités. Il n'était pas prêt à reparler d'elle à Sirius de sitôt.

De son côté, Marlène, cachée derrière un pilier de pierre brute, un sort d'acuité récemment découvert dans un vieux grimoire de la réserve appliqué sur les oreilles, écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Puis un sourire calculateur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Quand Lily saura ça… »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!


	2. 2 - Révélation

Bonsoir à tous

Voici le second chapitre de **Jamais deux sans trois**. Nous entrons enfin dans le cœur du sujet si je puis dire... Enfin un peu de révélation ^^

.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Révélation**

.

Pendant que Lily était en train de se faire royalement draguer… heu… interviewer, Marlène était littéralement en train de tomber des nues. Bon d'accord, elle ne tombait pas vraiment, et certainement pas sur de nues, mais la scène dont elle était témoin pouvait créer si elle venait à se savoir une révolution au sein de Poudlard. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Une bonne dose de curiosité, et une bonne étoile certainement.

Apres sa conversation avec Lily, qui n'avait absolument pas satisfait sa curiosité, elle avait décidé de filer discrètement après elle. Le savon qu'avait pris James l'avait à peine fait sourire, beaucoup trop banal. Elle avait déjà assisté à des tas d'autres scènes du même acabit. Elle trouvait même que celle-ci manquait de mordant. Mais la mine peu déconfite du maraudeur fautif avait éveillé à nouveau sa curiosité. Elle avait donc décidé de le suivre. Surtout lorsque ce dernier c'était mis à jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule avec un comportement beaucoup trop sournois pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion. Du coup, Marlène avait déployé tous ses trésors de discrétion afin de ne pas se faire découvrir.

Et comme elle avait eu raison. Le pot aux roses en valait la chandelle !

Devinez qui James Potter, le Grand James Potter, défenseur des faibles, et pourfendeur des Serpentard, venait discrètement rencontrer dans les couloirs obscures des cachots ? Ni plus ni moins que Severus Snape, le Serpentard par excellence, et souffre-douleur de la bande des maraudeurs. Alors voir ces deux-là discuter civilement était pour le moins incongru.

Marlène se rapprocha le plus possible sans être vu et réussit à suivre la conversation.

« Potter. »

« Snape. »

« J'ai entendu dire que O'connor allait l'inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ce serait une honte s'il était à l'infirmerie ce week-end. »

« Considère cela comme fait. Tu t'es occupé de Williams ? »

« Potion d'haleine de chien extra forte. »

« Joli. »

La conversation s'arrêta abruptement et Marlène eut juste le temps de se cacher dans un recoin sombre avant que James ne passe devant elle.

O'connor ? Williams ?! Mais c'était les derniers prétendants de Lily, réalisa-t-elle, alors que le couloir était déjà vide. Elle tenait entre ses mains une véritable bombe. Et le détonateur n'était pas loin. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lily.

Pendant ce temps, Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite les questions que lui posait William. Bien sûr, elle répondait dans la limite de l'acceptable, mais elle était en même temps en train d'échafauder un plan pour se venger de la sale matinée qu'elle venait de passer et le coupable était tout trouvé : James Potter.

L'heure passa, et si elle faisait semblant d'ignorer les avances de plus en plus flagrante du Serdaigle, ce n'était que pour éviter de le rembarrer complètement. Elle avait comme l'impression que le jeune homme allait bientôt lui être utile. Elle ne fut donc qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'à la fin de la séance, O'connor lui proposa une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec lui.

Pendant un instant, Lily rougit de colère prête à le remettre à sa place, avant de se raviser. James ou O'connor étaient du même acabit. Devait-elle jouer avec l'un pour tester le second ? Le choix cornélien ne la rebutant pas, elle se décida d'un « oui » d'une petite voix, avant de s'enfuir littéralement en courant, peu sûre de savoir comment gérer la situation dangereuse qu'elle approchait.

Pour son plus grand malheur, à peine eu-t-elle fait un pas en dehors de la salle qu'elle fut interpellée par Marlene. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'immobilisa, laissant O'connor la rattraper lui aussi. Se croyant en terrain conquis, le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres.

« Tu as fait le bon choix. » fit-il d'un ton un peu trop suffisant au gout de Lily. « Tu ne rencontreras jamais quelqu'un d'aussi éduqué et d'aussi agile avec sa langue. »

Puis laissant les deux jeunes femmes figées de stupeur, il s'en alla vers ses cours.

Apres un instant d'hébétude, Marlene, complètement soufflée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir, finit par reprendre ses esprits, plus rapidement que Lily apparemment.

« Est-ce que mes yeux me jouent des tours ou je viens de voir le scène le plus improbable de ma vie. O'connor, franchement ? »

La voix de Marlene sortit Lily de son ébahissement.

« Pose pas de question. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y répondre… »

« O'connor, franchement ?! »

La voix de Marlene partait bizarrement dans les aigus hystériques.

« Ouais, je me suis foutu dans un bourbier, d'accord ? »

« O'connor, franchement ?! »

« Tu ne peux pas changer de disque franchement ? » s'énerva a moitié Lily.

Marlene eut un sourire.

« Au fait, tu me cherchais pour quelque chose ? » demanda Lily d'un ton plus doux, comprenant la taquinerie de son amie.

Marlene fronça un instant les sourcils, décontenancée par la question, avant de se souvenir. Son visage s'éclaira.

« Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Mais… »

Elle se tue soudainement et regarda autour d'elle, persuadée que l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons qu'elle avait surpris un peu plus tôt l'empêcherait de parler a Lily.

« Pas ici, »finit-elle par déclarer. « Viens »

Sans laisser le choix a Lily, elle l'entraina dans les couloirs déserts vers une salle de classe désaffectée ou elle raconta toute l'histoire à Lily. Celle-ci, au fur et à mesure du récit de son amie ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus ronds.

« … Du coup, en entendant les noms des personnes qui avaient et allaient subir leur châtiments, je me suis dit que c'est pour ça que tous les garçons qui t'avaient un jour approchée finissaient toujours par te fuir. » Finit Marlene.

Puis, devant l'air songeur de son amie, elle ajouta :

« Lily dis quelque chose ! »

Celle-ci se secoua.

« J'ai bien fait de sortir avec O'connor. » fit elle d'un ton songeur.

« Hein ?! » s'exclama Marlene.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! A la semaine prochaine !


	3. 3 - Sombres Desseins

Coucou,

Voici un nouveau Chapitre de Jamais deux sans trois, un chapitre où Lily devient une vrai tigresse!

Je tiens remercier Erinama qui encore prit la peine de corriger toutes mes fautes, ainsi que Kiwi-Matsura pour sa super review!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir^^

En tout cas, Bonne Lecture et à Vendredi prochain!

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Sombres Desseins

.

Marlène et Lily discutèrent longuement ce jour-là de la suite des évènements. Et même si Lily savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux que ça soit avec O'connor ou avec James et Severus, elle pensait que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle en fin de compte. Encore fallait-il qu'elle survive à tout ça. Et le premier qui risquait d'avoir sa peau avant l'heure était sans aucun doute O'connor. Dire qu'elle reprochait à James son arrogance et de l'utiliser comme un trophée. Eh bien, elle avait troqué Charybde contre Scylla. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans le hall en direction de la grande salle comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, que O'connor l'interpella :

« Lily ma belle ! »

Elle rongea ses lèvres afin de réfréner son envie de l'envoyer bouler méchamment et se retourna vers le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

Pense au Plan, récita-t-elle comme un mantra dans sa tête décidée à ne pas faire tout capoter directement.

O'connor arriva à son niveau et comme quelques heures plus tôt, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa aux vues et aux sus de tout le monde, la revendiquant clairement comme sienne. Après un instant durant lequel elle se prêta au jeu, elle finit par le repousser. Un peu par manque d'air aussi. Avec un certain désespoir sur son cas, elle nota que le baiser avec James était 20 mille fois meilleur que les deux que lui avait imposé O'connor.

Okay, elle était mordue, s'avoua-t-elle dans son for intérieur avec un certain défaitisme, mais fois de Lily Evans, elle ne le laisserait pas gagner aussi facilement !

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard littéralement choqué de James. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle attrapa O'connor par la nuque et lui renvoya un baiser renversant.

Tiens, James Potter prend toi ça dans les dents ! pensa-t-elle avec jubilation.

« Woua, » fit le Serdaigle une fois que Lily l'ai relâché. « Je ne savais pas que je te faisait autant d'effets. »

Elle ravala la réplique mordante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue et lui répondit :

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je m'enflamme. »

Et sur cette phrase sibylline, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Marlène.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là, » demanda cette dernière en chuchotant.

« Mais non. En plus, si je veux mener mon plan à bons termes, il ne faut pas lésiner sur les moyens. »

« Mais ils vont se douter de quelque chose, non ? Comment sais-tu si tu n'en fais pas trop ? »

« Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! »

« C'est qui celui-là ? Un autre de tes prétendants ? »

Coupée dans sa lancée, Lily mit moment à comprendre qui était le prétendant dont il était question.

« Watson ? Juste une expression. Je disais donc que la jalousie aveugle les gens du coup ça va être un jeu d'enfants, et ils vont tous les deux tomber dans mon piège. »

Pendant ce temps, James était limite effondré sur la table des Gryffondors. Dans les deux sens du terme. Avachis sur la table, le regard dans le vide, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de repasser en boucle la scène qu'il venait de voir. Depuis plus d'un an déjà, il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne voit aucun homme. Il était même allé jusqu'à fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Il ne pensait qu'il pouvait tomber plus bas. Que dirait Sirius s'il savait… ? Mais le Serpentard s'était révélé des plus utiles et bien le seul qui le comprenait en fin de compte. Leur « association » durait depuis un moment déjà, et même si l'entente n'était pas des plus cordiales, la cohabitation s'était révélée possible au fil des semaines. Oh il était loin de le qualifié d'ami, mais en ce moment même, contre toute attente, c'était lui plus que tous les autres maraudeurs qu'il voulait voir.

Le seul réconfort qu'avait pu lui fournir Sirius se résumait à : « T'inquiète pas Jamesie, il y a plein d'autres filles qui te veulent dans leur lit ! »

Pas des plus réconfortants de l'avis de James. Il ne voulait pas n'importe qu'elle fille, il voulait Lily.

Rémus n'avait, dans un sens, pas était mieux.

« Laisse la faire ses expériences. Si elles sont décevantes, elle retournera peut-être vers toi ; Si ton soi-disant baiser était si réussit que ça ! »

Beaucoup trop de peut-être et de si pour sa santé mentale. Quant à Peter, il n'avait pas donné à proprement parler son avis, mais avait hoché la tête aux imbécilités que les deux autres avait déblatérer. Non ce n'était certainement pas de ce côté-là qu'il aurait le moindre réconfort. Enfin, pas qu'il espérait un quelconque réconfort de la part du Serpentard, il n'était pas tombé aussi bas quand même, mais il savait que ce dernier deviendrait sans aucun doute son meilleur allié dans sa prochaine entreprise : Pourrir la vie d'O'connor. Alors, il capta mine rien le regard de Servillus, et fit le signe. Aussitôt son vis à vis hocha imperceptiblement la tête. O'connor allait payer.

De son côté, O'connor, loin de s'imaginer dans quelle bourbier il venait de mettre les pieds, jubilait. Il était sans aucun doute le plus proche concurrent de Sirius Black en matière de filles, et si le Gryffondor ne tenait pas de compte à sa connaissance, lui il les tenait. Et Lily Evans était son ticket pour la médaille d'or. Avec elle sur son tableau de chasse, il serait définitivement le meilleur dans la catégorie du tombeur de Poudlard. Avec Lily Evans, tous les garçons l'adulerait pour avoir fait tomber la plus grande résistance à la gente masculine. Black ne pourrait alors qu'aller pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère. En plus, certainement qu'il serait celui qui la dépucellerai, chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Il était loin de se douter que si Lily n'avait jamais eu de copain à sa connaissance, c'est qu'elle avait deux chiens de garde des plus efficaces.


	4. 4 - Frustration

Coucou à tous,

Voici le dernier Chapitre de Jamais deux sans trois. Ça commence à sentir la fin. ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Frustration**

.

Frustré…

Agacé…

Dépassé…

Les sentiments de Severus étaient des plus conflictuels. Lily, sa Lily, fricotait avec le pire m'as-tu-vu de Poudlard. On pouvait dire qu'il était le concurrent direct de Black en matière de plan cul. Alors pourquoi Lily, la jeune femme la plus intelligente de Poudlard de son avis, s'était-elle abandonné à O'Connor ? Cette décision le dépassait clairement. Mais malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit en fin de 5eme année et qui les avaient irrémédiablement et définitivement fâché, Severus n'avait pas renonçé à la protéger, contre elle-même s'il le fallait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait commencé cette étrange alliance avec James Potter. Au fils des semaines, il s'était avéré que malgré leur animosité respective, ils pouvaient s'entendre sur au moins un sujet : Lily. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pu mettre en déroute tous les mâles en rut qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près d'elle. Du moins, cela avait fonctionné jusqu'à l'arrivée d'O'connor dans la partie. Le jeune Serdaigle s'était révélé avoir une chance de cocu. Chaque plan que James et lui avaient pu mettre au point, le jeune homme les avait déjoués sans même s'en rendre compte. Échange de son assiette avec son voisin, un autre que lui prenaient les objets ensorcelés qui lui étaient destiné… Tout y était passé. Et Lily sortait maintenant avec lui.

Severus était désespéré. Et il n'était pas le seul.

James, assis face à lui à une table de la tête de Sanglier était littéralement effondré sur celle-ci.

« J'aurais presque préféré qu'elle finisse avec toi. » finit-il par dire, le regard absent posé sur sa bierreaubeurre.

Depuis leur alliance, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé de l'éventualité que Lily choisisse l'un d'entre eux. Mais Severus était plutôt d'accord avec James. Il aurait lui aussi préféré James plutôt qu'O'connor.

Soudainement, la porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Sirius échevelé et essoufflé. Dès qu'il vit James, il se précipita vers son meilleur ami, ne jetant à Severus qu'un regard étrange.

« James, je t'ai cherché partout ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit ce dernier sans même accorder un regard à son meilleur ami.

« Tu m'as dit de te rapporter tous les faits et gestes d'O'connor. Lui et Lily viennent de rentrer à Poudlard. Ils se dirigent vers la salle sur demande et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas pour conter fleurette. »

Aussitôt, James et Severus bondirent sur leurs pieds et sans même se concerter, se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Ils ne virent pas le petit sourire que Sirius affichait à présent.

Diligemment ce dernier alla payer l'addition au tenancier, très satisfait de lui-même.

.

Galvanisé par la peur, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard rejoignirent Poudlard en un temps record. La peur donnant des ailes, ils survolèrent littéralement les escaliers jusqu'au 7ème étage et ouvrirent à la volée la porte de la salle sur demande, James en premier, Severus sur ses talons; pour se figer sur le seuil.

Lentement, Lily se retourna vers eux.

Lily avait passé une après-midi effroyable. O'connor ne cessait ses attouchements que pour l'embrasser et déjà elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et puis, elle ne cessait de penser à son plan et au scénario final. En fait, c'était plus une multitude de scénarii possible. Certains étant plus qu'alléchants, d'autres plus que déprimant. Soudainement, la voix d'O'connor la sortie de ses pensées :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Non, mais quelle idée ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Bien sûr que non ! »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace. Lily eut peur un moment d'avoir fait capoter tout son plan.

« On est bien trop jeune pour se marier. » essaya-t-elle de se rattraper. « Et ça nous empêche pas de nous amuser. »

« C'est que je croyais que tu étais du genre rien avant le mariage… »

« J'ai vraiment l'air d'une sainte-ni-touche à ce point ? »

Le jeune homme pris le partit de ne pas lui répondre et heureusement pour lui.

« Du coup, si je te propose qu'on aille faire un tour dans ma chambre de préfet, tu en dirais quoi ? »

Lily eut grande peine à retenir un soupir de soulagement. Enfin !

« Je te dirais : qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! »

Bien sûr, elle ne comptait pas vraiment conclure avec le Serdaigle, mais la dernière phase de son plan bancal pouvait enfin entrer en action. Discrètement, elle fit signe à Marlène avant de suivre O'connor, simulant la greluche dont le rêve allait se réaliser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Evidemment, elle ne comptait pas sur ses « anges gardiens » pour la sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle se jetait toute seule. Elle avait caché dans son soutien-gorge une petite surprise pour son « petit ami ».

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage des Serdaigles, elle réussit à convaincre O'connor de la suivre jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

« Passe trois fois devant cette tapisserie. » disait-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Le jeune homme exalté par la suite des événements, obéit diligemment. La petite porte apparut sur le mur d'en face, et Lily se retrouva tout à coup plaquée tout contre, un Serdaigle collé aux lèvres. A tâtons, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte et à les entrainer tous les deux dans la salle demandée. Lorsqu'O'connor se décolla pour lui enlever sa chemise, elle découvrit alors le décor. Avec grand peine, elle se retient de soupirer devant le manque d'inspiration et d'imagination du Serdaigle : une table et deux chaises.

Il avait donc dans l'idée de la baiser sur la table ? Sans aucun romantisme ? Pas qu'elle soit fleur-bleu, mais quand même!

Elle en eut immédiatement la confirmation : ses fesses butèrent contre le rebord de la table et les mains entreprenantes d'O'connor se jetèrent sur sa chemise. Les premiers boutons volèrent au grand désespoir de Lily, et bientôt le reste fut par terre. D'une main experte, le jeune homme dégrafa le soutien-gorge rouge sang de Lily et le fit tomber lui aussi. Il ne prit pas garde à la soudaine passivité de sa proie ni à son petit sourire satisfait. Avec impatience, O'connor plongea sa tête dans le décolleté de Lily, traçant de sa langue des arabesques, et inhalant par la même occasion une fine poudre presque invisible que Lily avait largement répandu sur sa poitrine. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme s'écroula à ses pieds. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en levant les yeux au ciel : enfin débarrassée. Elle récupéra sa baguette et retira les résidus de poudre de ses vêtements et d'elle-même avant de se rhabiller. Alors qu'elle finissait de reboutonner sa chemise, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé dans son dos. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à James et Severus.

« Ainsi, voilà enfin mes « anges gardiens » » fit-elle d'une voix posée.


	5. 5 - Conclusion Libertine

Bonsoir à tous!

Je suis un peu triste de vous l'annoncer, mais voici le dernier chapitre de Jamais deux sans trois. Et oui il faut bien mettre un point final de temps en temps et c'est certain que ce n'est pas mon point fort.^^

Ensuite je tiens à vous faire part d'un dernier AVERTISSEMENT, ceci est un SLASH. donc relations explicite entre trois personnages. Threesome très... citronné ! ^^

Enfin, je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic! C'est un yaoi ma prochaine fic;).

Gros Bisous à tous et Bonne Lecture!

.

Chapitre 5 : Conclusion Libertine

.

James ne sut dire quelles furent ses pensées à ce moment-là. Tout se bousculait et se chamboulait. Qu'avait elle fait avec O'connor ? Pourquoi ce dernier était-il écroulé à ses pieds ? Et pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas surprise de les voir débouler ?

Devant leur mutisme, Lily soupira. Dans un geste souple, elle bondit sur la table, assise face à-eux, balançant ses pieds dans le vide comme une écolière.

« Vous comptez rester sur le pas de la porte pendant les trois prochain siècles ? » railla-t-elle.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Severus pour voir que ce dernier était aussi perdu que lui. Le Serpentard repris un minimum ses esprits, du moins assez pour pousser James de côté, entrer et fermer la porte. Une fois celle-ci close, il se retourna vers Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ? »

« Vous expliquer ? »fit Lily en haussant ses sourcils délicatement dessinés. « Que pourrais-je bien avoir à vous expliquer ? Peut-être que j'ai été surprise de la tournure des évènements concernant mes ex-futur petits copains… ou peut-être ai-je décidé de voir ce qui finissait toujours par les faire fuir… Que j'ai ouïe dire que j'avais des anges gardiens, ou plutôt que ma chasteté en avait. Et que je voulais les rencontrer...»

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avait passé ses mains derrière elle, prenant sans le vouloir une pose des plus aguichantes. James sentis sa bouche s'assécher quand la voix de Severus le sortit de ses pensées libidineuses.

« Tu nous testais ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme, moitié furieux, moitié surpris.

« Alors toute cette histoire avec O'connor n'était qu'une plaisanterie ? » s'exclama à son tour James un fois qu'il eut repris le fil de l'histoire.

Lily eut un sourire.

« Comment avez vous pu penser une seule seconde que j'étais sérieuse avec un gars comme O'connor ? Toi Severus qui me connaîs depuis que j'ai cinq ans ? Et toi James, qui me colle aux basques depuis mes onze ans ? »

Les deux garçons s'entre regardèrent.

« Et pourquoi O'connor ? »fit James pas encore remis de la révélation…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Je n'allais pas prendre un gars que j'apprécie pour faire ce test. Je pense que ça lui servira de leçon de se faire larguer comme un malpropre. »

Severus eut un sourire à la limite du machiavélique. C'était sûr que le jeune homme allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, lui faisant passer un message que Lily ne comprit pas. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir que Severus et James semblent si bien s'entendre. Ce dernier eut un sourire entendu.

« Alors, comme ça tu nous a manipulé… » fit Severus d'une voix dangereuse en avançant de concert avec James vers Lily.

« Et tu t'es bien amusée à nous rendre jaloux et qui plus est nous rendre dépressif. » continua James en propulsant O'connor de côté d'un coup de baguette.

Lily déglutit : finalement, son petit jeu était peut-être allé trop loin. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire les deux jeunes hommes étaient devant elle. Sa bouche s'assécha alors que des pensées fort peut catholiques lui traversait l'esprit.

« Et qu'attends tu de nous, maintenant ? » fit James.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu sais ? » repris Severus.

Pendant un instant, Lily eut un peu peur de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait, mais en bonne Gryffondor, elle fonça sans se poser plus de questions. Elle se pencha soudainement en avant, attrapa les deux garçons par leurs cravates et les ramena tout contre son visage.

« Vous n'avez même pas idée de l'étendue de mon imagination » leur murmura-t-elle tout contre leurs lèvres.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit les lèvres de James. Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, le goût du jeune homme lui avait manqué. Mais elle stoppa rapidement le baiser lorsqu'elle sentit le Serpentard faire un mouvement de recul. Elle se détacha donc de James et ravit les lèvres fines de Severus. Elle le sentit plus hésitant que James mais il répondit tout de même au baiser de la rousse. Elle mit fin au baiser délicatement.

« Suis-je assez précises ? » fit-elle en descendant de la table.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse à proprement parlé, mais à peine eu-t-elle posé un pied par terre qu'un bras s'enroula d'autorité autour de sa taille et que le corps sculpté par le Quidditch de James se plaqua contre elle. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'aventurèrent sur sa nuque. Diligemment, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour dégager l'espace à James. Elle attrapa Severus par sa cravate pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Son autre main vient chercher la nuque du Gryffondor. Les mains du jeune homme n'étaient pas en reste. Si l'une était sagement posée sur l'estomac de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas –pas qu'elle en ait l'intention pourtant –, l'autre s'attaquait déjà aux boutons de sa chemise. Déjà Lily sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Elle se détacha des lèvres de Severus et avec un sourire malicieux, elle se détacha également de James. Maintenant face à face, les deux garçons eurent un instant d'hésitation. Lily, avec un sourire coquin, passa derrière Severus et entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en déposant de légers baisers sur la nuque blanche du Serpentard. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en gémissant. Lily lança un regard langoureux à James par-dessus l'épaule de Severus. Celui-ci déglutit : Lily était une véritable diablesse. Hésitant, il se rapprocha de Severus et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, s'attendant à être repoussé à tout moment.

Mais Severus, tout aussi hésitant, finit par répondre sous le regard ravis de Lily. Celle-ci n'était pas en reste : le dernier bouton de la chemise de Severus avait cédé et elle laissa choir le tissu par terre, ses mains partant en exploration sur le torse fin du Serpentard. Puis elle passa derrière James et lui fit subir la même torture. Plus que ravis, les deux jeunes hommes prirent apparemment du plaisir à s'embrasser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et demanda silencieusement à la Salle sur demande un changement de décors et surtout de la débarrasser du boulet encore dans le coin.

La salle changea pour un salon délicat aux couleurs crème qui ravit Lily. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient stoppé leur baiser et James était en train de faire un sacré suçon dans le cou de Severus tout en défaisant la ceinture du Serpentard. Ne voulant pas rester en reste, Lily passa à nouveau derrière Severus et ses mains prirent le relais de celles de James sur la braguette de Severus. Le Serpentard n'était plus que gémissements et les légers attouchements sur son membre sensible à travers la barrière de tissu étaient trop pour que sa raison ne parte pas joyeusement en vacances. Les gémissements et les petits cris qu'il poussait n'étaient qu'une douce mélodie aux oreilles des deux Gryffondors. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé du salon, une créature de pure luxure entre les jambes qui s'amusait à le faire mourir de désir, à la fois innocente dans ses légers attouchements à travers son caleçon, et diabolique avec sa langue brulante qui traçait le bord de l'élastique.

James n'était pas en reste, sa bouche avait trouvé l'un des tétons sur le torse pâle et le triturait de la plus délicieuse des manières. Finalement, Lily eut pitié de lui et descendit la barrière du caleçon pour libérer l'érection douloureuse du Serpentard. Lily et James eurent un sourire au soupir de soulagement que Severus poussa. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle avala le sexe tendu tant qu'elle put. Severus arqua le dos en poussant à la fois un cri de surprise et d'extase. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'exploser tellement il était déjà au bord du précipice.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il tomba sur une vue des plus alléchante. Lily s'était remise debout et James, passé derrière elle, la délestait de ses vêtements trop encombrants. Ainsi, la chemise déjà ouverte échoua sur le tapis crème et le soutient gorge la suivit de près, libérant la poitrine bien ronde de la jeune femme. Mues par leur propre volonté, les mains de James vinrent aussitôt épouser parfaitement leur forme. Elle émit un gémissement langoureux qui décida Severus à ne pas rester de côté. Il se leva dans le plus simple appareil et se colla à la jolie rousse, lui ravissant aussitôt ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils la serraient entre eux, James attrapa les mains de Severus pour les guider sur le corps de Lily. Il guida l'une sur les reins de la jeune femme et l'autre sur la cuisse nue. Celles de James s'attaquèrent à la fermeture éclair de la jupe d'uniforme. D'un coup de pied adroit, Lily se débarrassa de ses escarpins, avant de perdre la raison : la main de Severus avait glissée vers le centre de ses plaisirs, caressant le bourgeon à travers la dentelle rouge.

James pendant ce temps-là n'était pas en reste. Il avait pris le partit de se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements, bien décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses. Puis il se colla à nouveau au dos de Lily, pressant son membre turgescent contre ses reins. Il souleva l'une de ses cuisse pour la presser un petit peu plus contre le Serpentard et glissa sa main dans la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements. Elle n'était déjà plus que gémissements et c'était un miracle qu'elle tienne encore debout.

Bien vite, une vague de chaleur la traversa, la laissant pantelante et flageolante. Elle mis quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle eut de nouveau conscience de la réalité, elle était toujours pressée entre les deux hommes qui la parcouraient de baisers et de caresses. Elle pouvait nettement sentir leurs membres demandeurs contre ses reins et contre son bas-ventre.

« Alors, comment on procède ? » fit-elle. « Qui est devant et qui est derrière ? »

Les deux garçons déglutirent et jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'autre. Cette fille était une véritable diablesse. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir prendre de décision, elle saisit à pleine main les deux membres, les faisant hoqueter. James repris alors les commandes. Il recula jusqu'au canapé et s'écroula dessus. Il fit monter Lily au-dessus de lui après l'avoir débarrassée de ses sous-vêtements et de sa langue, il titilla son clitoris.

Lily rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un long gémissement. Les deux mains bien ancrées dans le dossier du canapé, le dos cambré et James s'affairant entre ses jambes, elle était un véritable appel à la luxure et Severus ne savait y résister. Il s'approcha à son tour, saisit les deux lobes fermes de ses fesses et les écarta. De sa langue, il retraça le sillon avant de se concentrer sur le bouton de chair.

Lily écarquilla les yeux en arquant un peu plus son dos à s'en briser les riens. Bien vite, les langues furent remplacées par des doigts qui l'ouvraient des deux côtés à la fois. N'en pouvant plus, elle repoussa les deux garçons et s'assit sur les cuisses de James. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les reins et glissa doucement son membre en elle. Elle poussa à la fois un soupir de soulagement et d'impatience. Il fit quelques va et vient avant qu'elle ne sente le membre de Severus buter contre son autre entrée. Les deux Gryffondors s'immobilisèrent et Severus fit son entrée. Elle grimaça quelque peu mais bien vite la douleur reflua pour ne laissant de place qu'au plaisir.

Les mouvements des garçons étaient lents pour ne pas lui faire mal et qu'elle s'habitue, mais Lily en voulait plus. Elle se redressa soudainement et fit en sorte que James et Severus changent de place et s'assit dos à Severus. Comprenant son intention, James revint aussitôt en elle, aidant le Serpentard à faire de même. Son rythme fut alors beaucoup plus rapide, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup Lily bascule en arrière, sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, tous ses muscles se contractant convulsivement, entrainant les deux garçons avec elle dans la jouissance.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard que les trois étudiants reprirent un minimum leur esprit. Lily soulagea alors de son poids Severus en s'écroulant dans le canapé.

« Bon dieu, si j'avais su avant que faire semblant de sortir avec O'connor donnerait ce résultat, j'aurais l'expérience depuis longtemps. »

« Oh, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça avec le tour que tu nous as joué » s'exclama James.

« Nous connaissons une quantité de tortures pour te faire payer de t'être jouée de nous » surenchérit Severus.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle félinement et dangereusement. Lily déglutit mais ne se déroba pas au baiser de Severus qui était au-dessus d'elle. Les lèvres du jeune homme délaissèrent rapidement ses propres lèvres pour parcourir son corps dans des caresses brulantes. James entama à son tour un baiser et malgré la langueur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, une nouvelle flamme s'alluma dans son bas-ventre.

Oui, décidemment son plan avait marché à la perfection.

Fin


End file.
